


EXO PISS FIC

by festivejeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Piss, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivejeon/pseuds/festivejeon
Summary: WEIRD PISS FIC





	EXO PISS FIC

It was a long day exo just came back from a concert, All the members were either asleep or combing out their boochie lice except for Chen and Kai. The only reason Chen was up was because he noticed that Kai didn’t comb out his boochie worms last night so he was squirming on stage. So when Chen was about to approach him, he saw Kai pissing on the couch. Chen went to grab a cup to fill it with Kai’s piss, “that is amazing- mm… THE FLAVOR” he said as he drank all of it in one gulp, moaning as he felt the hot piss warm up his throat then he spit out all of his boochie worms into Kai’s wide open mouth, he crunched them all up and swallowed vigorously. He was hungry for more so he bent Chen over the couch, mushing his face in the pee, and ate all the boochie worms out of his ass making his balls nearly explode as he had an erotic sexy orgasm and peed c*m all over the floor. He pulled his tongue out but Chen’s anus came with it and soon it was prolapsed, he didn’t know what to do so he peed on the prolapsed anus before putting it inside his own anus to keep it warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> DEDICATED TO LOONSRMYISM


End file.
